Tarot Cards
A Card is a moderately common type of Pick Up which provides a special effect upon activation. Cards come with various properties: *They are stored in the upper right item slot (bottom right in Rebirth), used by pressing "Q" and are one-time-use only. *Isaac may only carry one card or pill at a time. Attempting to pick up a second card or pill will cause him to drop the one he has been previously holding. *There are two types of cards in The Binding of Isaac: "Tarot Cards" and "Suit Cards".1 *"Suit Cards" are only found in Wrath of The Lamb. They act like a special replacement for Tarot Cards, and have a 20% chance of replacing them. *Unlike Pills, a particular type of card will always have the same effect. However, all tarot cards share the same icon, and therefore cannot be identified until one is picked up. Acquisition *Spawned in rooms upon completion **Further increased by the Ace Of Spades Trinket. *Found in Chests (both regular and golden, but not red) **Further increased by the Ace Of Spades Trinket. *Potential drop from Champion Monsters. *Reward from a Beggar. *Reward from Slot Machines and Fortune Telling Machines. *Offered in the Shop for 5 coins (3 coins on discount). Cannot be Suit Cards. can be suit cards in rebirth *The Deck of Cards, an activated item. *The Crystal Ball, an activated item. *The Book of Sin, an activated item * Skulls (environment) List Major Arcana Minor Arcana Trivia *A Tarot Deck is a traditional deck of playing cards with 78 cards from the mid-15th century. Unlike a standard 52-card deck, the Aces are usually replaced by pip cards with the number 1. In addition, it also contains four suit cards with a Knight that ranks between the Jack and the Queen, as well as 21 trump cards with numerals from 1 to 21, as well as the Fool, which is unnumbered. **Divinatory tarot originates from this. Here the 21 trump cards and The Fool are called the Major Arcana, while the remaining cards with the regular suits are called Minor Arcana. Cards from the Major Arcana are the most significant cards for divination. ***The "Tarot" cards in The Binding of Isaac are all of the Major Arcana cards from Divinatory tarot. *The tarot cards featured in The Binding of Isaac are likely based on the Tarot of Marseille and the Rider-Waite tarot, two of the most well-known divinatory tarot decks: The drawings on the tarot cards in The Binding of Isaac seem to be based on the art from Tarot de Marseille. However, this deck does not give a numeral to The Fool, and traditionally uses different names for some cards, also omitting for the thirteenth card entirely (XIII Death in-game). Tarot card names in the game are identical to the Rider tarot, and in this deck, The Fool is indexed with a Latin 0. **The card The Star is called "XVII The Star's'" in-game. **Like most traditional or divinatory decks, these tarot decks do not use the more well-known modern French suits (Spades, Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs) in the Minor Arcana. Instead, it uses Italian tarot suits: Swords, Cups, Pentacles, and Wands. ***Therefore, the cards added in Wrath of the Lamb (the four pip cards with the number 2 and the joker) are not part of the Rider-Waite deck. Instead, they seem to be part of a standard-52 card deck ("French Deck") with Jokers, used for playing games like Canasta, Rummy, or Poker. The same goes for the trinket Ace of Spades (the Ace of Spades is one of the highest-ranking cards in many games that use the French Deck). *Getting killed by The High Priestess card via Mom's leg will show a Bomb as the cause of death on Isaac's Last Will. *If you lose all heart containers and you have no spirit hearts (by deal with Satan), Strength won't give you a temporary heart container and you will still be killed after any damage. *Edmund has stated that The Moon is his favorite Tarot Card.http://4ms.me/18FSiyw *On June 26, 2013, nine Steam Trading Cards were added for The Binding of Isaac, with each card carrying the appearance of a tarot card; the cards range from 0 The Fool to VIII Justice. Each card features a character and/or item(s) from the game, and they're illustrated in a way that represents both the real tarot card it's based on, and what that specific card does in-game. **0 The Fool Trading Card shows Isaac immediately after falling into The Basement, representing how the Fool card in-game brings you to the starting room of the current floor. **I The Magician Trading Card shows Judas reading the Telepathy For Dummies book with the third eye it provides when used. This represents how The Magician gives you homing tears for a single room when used in-game, which is the same effect that Telepathy For Dummies gives you. It also shows the Spoon Bender item, which also gives Isaac homing tears, and the Magic 8 Ball. **II The High Priestess Trading Card shows Isaac blood dripping on his forehead from Mom's Knife. This is representative of how II The High Priestess in-game summons Mom's Foot, which also has a chance of damaging Isaac if one isn't careful when using the card. **III The Empress Trading Card shows Eve on a simple throne holding her bird, with an apparition of herself in Demon form behind her. This is a representation of how The Empress card in-game gives you a single room Whore of Babylon effect; the same item Eve starts with. **IV The Emperor (Misspelled as "Emporer" during the initial release of the trading cards) Trading Card shows ??? on a golden throne with all the bosses you can find in The Basement before unlocking anything behind him, representing how the Emperor card sends you to the boss room of the current floor you're on in-game. **V The Hierophant Trading Card shows Isaac having The Mitre being placed on his head by The Angel Room's Angel / God with two soul hearts on either side of him. This represents how V The Hierophant spawns two soul hearts in game; The Mitre increases the chance of Soul Hearts spawning. **VI The Lovers Trading Card shows Maggy holding her Yum Heart with a ribbon around her and two hearts on either side of her, representing how VI The Lovers spawns two hearts as well. The Yum Heart also heals you for one heart, tieing in with the theme of health. **VII The Chariot Trading Card has Isaac using the My Little Unicorn item with a bright rainbow flashing behind him. representing how VII The Chariot makes you invincible for a single room; the same effect that My Little Unicorn gives you when used. He's also holding The Black Pony and The White Pony, which is in reference to the two horses on the Chariot tarot card. **VIII Justice Trading Card shows Isaac blindfolded with a rag similar to that of Conquest's, and he is holding a sword. There are also two balancing scales behind him, each holding, in clockwise order from top-right, a penny, a key, a bomb, and a heart, representing how the Justice card in-game spawns one of each pickup. **There is a ? card that acts as your activated item without losing a charge. It may be a reference to how some card companies let you have customizable cards. Bugs *Fegtance card will sometimes appear with the wrong Roman numeral, namely XVI (the number of The Tower). It still has the same graphic and name otherwise. Can also happen with "Judgement" appearing as "XIX" instead of XX. *If a teleporting card is used while Isaac is exiting a room, the teleportation will not occur. *On rare occasions, the Secret Room may not spawn on a floor. In such cases, using XVIII The Moon will not teleport Isaac to the Super Secret Room, but to a random room on the floor. *Using the High Priestess card and then hitting 'pause' and waiting for about one second once the foot hits the ground will cause it to stomp again; this process can be repeated indefinitely. *The High Priestess is affected by bomb resistances. It will deal less damage depending on the specific case. Gallery 0 The Fool Card.png|0 The Fool I The Magician Card.png|I The Magician II The High Priestess Card.png|II The High Priestess III The Empress Card.png|III The Empress IV The Emperor Card.png|IV The Emperor IV The Emporer Card.png|The version with the "Emporer" typo V The Hierophant Card.png|V The Hierophant VI The Lovers TradingCard.png|VI The Lovers VII The Chariot Card.png|VII The Chariot VIII Justice Card.png|VIII Justice Related Achievements "The Necronomicon" - Use the XIII Death Tarot Cardhttp://tarot-gitano.com 4 times. Does not have to be done in a single playthrough.de: Category:Pickups Category:Cards